<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love in the Stars by poknixia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120070">Love in the Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/poknixia/pseuds/poknixia'>poknixia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, Wordcount: 100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:22:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24120070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/poknixia/pseuds/poknixia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of 100 Word One Shots for each romance-able companion in the original class stories.</p><p>-I  will update the tags to include the romances as I add their chapter. Cross posted to FanFiction.net-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Corso Riggs/Smuggler, Elara Dorne/Male Republic Trooper, Female Bounty Hunter/Torian Cadera, Kira Carsen/Jedi Knight | Hero of Tython, Malavai Quinn/Female Sith Warrior, Male Bounty Hunter/Mako (Star Wars), Nadia Grell/Jedi Consular | Barsen'thor, Risha Drayen/Male Smuggler, Sith Inquisitor/Ashara Zavros, Sith Warrior/Jaesa Willsaam, Sith Warrior/Vette, Vector Hyllus/Female Imperial Agent | Cipher Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Torian Cadera</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mhi solus tome.<br/>Skin against skin, hands grabbing and groping, tongues fighting for dominance. Joined finally with sighs and gasps. <br/>We are one when together.</p>
<p>Mhi solus dar'tome. <br/>His blaster in my hand and his helmet on my head, he is with me even when away. I step out of cover. <br/>We are one when parted.</p>
<p>Mhi me'dinui an. <br/>Trading parts and pieces, working together under the shining stars, our family with us. <br/>We will share all.</p>
<p>Mhi ba'juri verde<br/>A strangled scream, frantic directions, hovering faces. Then a small cry of a newborn. Our daughter. <br/>We will raise warriors.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Corso Riggs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My darling farm boy.</p>
<p>Who cleans my blasters when I play pazaak or nap away.</p>
<p>Who sweeps the galley when I can’t find the time.</p>
<p>Who carries me to safety when my feet no longer work.</p>
<p>Who cooks me dinner when the day is long over and my stomach rumbles.</p>
<p>Who brings me sweets when I think everything is falling apart.</p>
<p>Who holds me when the nightmares and memories take hold.</p>
<p>Who sits beside me while I scream and yell and rant and rave.</p>
<p>Who tells me he loves me even when I am the one who least deserves it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ashara Zavros</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She never asks of me more than I am willing to give. <br/><br/>She has heard of my life before. The whips and collars, beatings whenever I dared to utter the word “no.” It took me long to allow myself the pleasure of the word again. And when I did finally say it, she followed it. She stepped back, smiled at me, and asked if I was okay. <br/><br/>She may not understand how I lack desire, but she respects it and never tries to push. We hold hands while meditating and sleep beside one another at night. <br/><br/>And that is enough.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Vector Hyllus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The joiner in front of us begins to explain how she, and the other joiners, are connected to the hive which changes their appearance. My drifts away to the times I saw my joiner’s natural, gorgeous, brown eyes.</p>
<p>The first time we made love when he surprised me as himself.<br/>Our wedding, when he wanted to say “I do” and not “We do.”<br/>The birth of each of our children when he wanted to see them as I saw them.<br/>His funeral, when the connection faded and his eyes changed from black to natural brown.</p>
<p>“We miss him too, Agent.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Jaesa Willsaam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Peace is a lie. There is only Passion.”</p><p>Exploring our bodies, inexperienced hands learning from moans and sighs.</p><p>“Through Passion I gain Strength.”</p><p>She is beside me in every fight, watching and learning and assisting and teasing.</p><p>“Through Strength I gain Power.”</p><p>Chains digging into her wrists, feral whines of withdrawal. The delicious taste of her sweat on my tongue. All mine.</p><p>“Through Power I gain Victory.”</p><p>She kneels before me, this beautiful creature on her knees waiting and wanting.</p><p>“Through Victory my chains are Broken.”</p><p>Wrapped in bed, light kisses, I-Love-You’s, a gentle caress. </p><p>“The Force shall free me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Elara Dorne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I hate you Mummy!” A tiny Elara shouts. Her blonde curls bounce with her 8 year old fury.</p><p>“Why would you say that?” I ask, trying to control my voice. “Mommy loves you.” Elara shuffles beside me, putting down her work to stare at our girl.</p><p>“Because we’re bad! All the kids make fun of me for being evil!” And there it is, our worst fears.</p><p>“You’re not evil, shortstack. And neither is Mommy. Mommy saved the whole Republic. Wanna hear the story?” The distrust and anger slip from her eyes and she joins us.</p><p> </p><p>“Your Mommy is my hero.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Malavai Quinn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She lay in her bed, sweat trickling down the sides of her neck, her mind drifting to the Captain who had obliterated her heart and had betrayed her to her former Master. He had lied, manipulated her. Taken every gesture of love with his vile smirk and lies, his pacifying words easing her into trust and love and compassion. Then he turned it all against her. Yet, she still loved him. Still cried for what was and what could have been. She wiped a tear as a large arm, naked as her, wrapped around her waist.</p><p> </p><p>"Go to sleep, m'lord."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Risha Drayen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>I sit on the throne, crown on my head and perfectly manicured hands resting on my knees. Risha had gone over all the proper protocol for a King, or Prince Con-something. Doesn’t matter, I get a fancy chair and hat.</span><br/>The servants are running around, preparing everything for the feast tonight. Something about introductions into society. Either way, there is going to be some good food.<br/>Across the hall, I see my queen. Tall, elegant lines and auburn hair. A secret smirk just for me, my own smile growing.</p><p>
  <span>“You do know that you’re not royalty until we’re married, right?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Kira Carsen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A double upload for being so late, sorry!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I never pictured my life this way, you know?” Kira spoke into my neck, her arm draped across me. “I went from struggling to survive on Korriban, to being just another orphan on Nar Shaddaa, to finally taking control of my life as a Jedi Padawan.” Her warm breath tickled my ear, as she whispered. “And now, now I have everything I never thought possible as a kid. No Emperor controlling me, a sense of belonging and purpose in the galaxy,” she shifted, pushing herself up to lean over me, “and you.” She breathed softly, leaning in to kiss me.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Nadia Grell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“There is no emotion, there is peace.”<br/>Small smiles, calm voices, light touches.<br/><br/>“There is no ignorance, there is knowledge.”<br/>She listens to every lesson, no matter how many times I tell the same story or have her repeat the code.<br/><br/>“There is no passion, there is serenity.”<br/>Our knees barely graze as we meditate, grounding us.<br/><br/>“There is no chaos, there is harmony.”<br/>No disagreement escalates, she knows when to listen and when to correct.<br/><br/>“There is no death, there is the Force.”<br/>We don’t need to say what we feel aloud, the force guides us together each time.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Vette</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I turned and used the force to send the goons chasing us flying. I always tried to avoid giving away my abilities, but we weren’t expecting this many people at the drop. I looked and saw Vette running beside me, the artifact in one hand and her blaster in the other. It had been years since we had a good fight. I left the Empire’s service to follow Vette and join her old team to recover Twi’lek artifacts. It had felt like the right thing to do. Now, running beside my wife, I knew that I would never regret it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Mako</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow! Sorry for not updating for awhile. Someone in my family ended up getting a COVID a few weeks after my last post. I had to take care of them and between doing work at their house and my normal housework/job load, I haven't had much time to write or post. My family member is a lot better now, still no taste or smell, but they're much more comfortable doing housework and need my help less so now I have freetime to write!</p><p>Thank you if you're still reading this story! (:</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Big Guy. Got another job for us, do you think Torian would wanna join?”</p><p>I turned to see her but couldn’t speak. She sat on our bed, datapad with the bounty listing in one hand and our little guy wrapped by her other arm while feeding. We had worried over the baby. Would we be able to care for it on jobs? Would we lose focus? Would it get hurt because of us?</p><p>But now, looking at my wife holding our child, smiling up at me, with those warm chocolate eyes, I knew we had made the right decision.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Felix Iresso</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been years since the council discovered our relationship, yet in that time I had never been happier. They had asked me to choose, and I chose him. How could I not? <br/>I had told him once that I could never go back to just seeing him as Lieutenant Iresso, and that was still true. He had captivated me with his strength and bravery. Shown me just how wonderful the galaxy could be. Given me a life that I once thought impossible as a young padawan on Tython.<br/>“Sweetheart, I’ve got Squad 223 up!”<br/>This was right.<br/>“Coming, love.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Kaliyo Djannis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She never says the words aloud to her. It had bothered her at first, telling her over and over again but getting nothing in return. Until she realized that to Kaliyo, actions speak louder than words.</p><p>Kaliyo tells her she loves her when she checks her blasters before a mission.<br/>Kaliyo tells her she loves her when she comes home to warm food and a new holonovel.<br/>Kaliyo tells her she loves her when they lay together at night and Kaliyo pulls her closer.<br/>Kaliyo tells her she loves her when she leaves her behind with tears in her eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for taking the time to read my work, have a lovely day!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>